


[podfic] Platonic

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [7]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanyel is platonically working on a platonic gift for his platonic friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Platonic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Platonic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868462) by [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover). 



someone please go and tell vanyel that he's not fooling anyone but himself

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20Last%20Herald-Mage/platonic.mp3) (length: 00:02:47 | size: 2.54MB )

 

holy fuck, vanyel, pls.

 

I hope you enjoy listening to ~~van being pathetic~~ this podfic!


End file.
